Organic reactions may sometimes be carried out as a suspension due to an organic compound reactant being insoluble in a reaction solvent. In these circumstances, using purely crystalline preparations of organic compounds as starting materials for these reactions may lead to lower yields and longer reaction times. Therefore, a need exists in the art for improved methods for preparing organic compounds which are used as a suspension in subsequent reactions to improve the reactivity of the organic compound.